Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle control apparatus, a vehicle control method, and a vehicle control program.
Description of Related Art
Recently, technology for automatically changing lanes during traveling according to a relative relationship between an own vehicle and a peripheral vehicle has been desired. In relation to this technology, there is a driving assistance device including an instruction means for issuing an instruction for starting automatic driving according to an operation of a driver, a setting means for setting a destination of the automatic driving, a determination means for determining a mode of the automatic driving according to whether a destination has been set when the driver operates the instruction means, and a control means for controlling the traveling of a vehicle on the basis of the mode of the automatic driving determined by the determination means, wherein the determination means determines the mode of the automatic driving as the automatic driving in which the vehicle travels along a current travel route of the own vehicle or an automatic stop when the destination is not set (for example, see WO 2011/158347).